smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toadette's Flu Shot
Toadette's Flu Shot is a story by InternetProblem which came out on March 29th 2019. WARNING: This story has strong language and possible scary scenes viewer description is advised! Synopsis It's Flu Season again and Toadette does not want to take it but she might get the flu and possibly die will she taste her big fear? Script Brown Cat: Meow Toadette: What do you want cat? Brown Cat: Meow Toadette: Oh a drink Brown Cat: Meow Toadette: Fine here is some milk on this cold Thursday night Toadette: I'm just gonna watch my programmes Announcer: We interrupt this programme for a important news bulletin. Goodman: Breaking news M'kay it is Flu Season so make sure to get you're flu shots or you could die. Toadette: I remember when I was 4 I had a fear of flu shots it's still near me but it's important Brooklyn T. Guy: So you're telling me you wanna get shot? Toadette: WTF Brooklyn T. Guy: Get it cause I'm a cop Toadette: LOL Brooklyn T. Guy: So I'm actually a doctor so what's the problem? Moony Unfunny: So me & Toadette would like to get our flu shots Toadette: Moony, where did you come from? Moony Unfunny: I just came for a visit Toadette: Alright, by the way dr. I have a big fear of flu shots so do you mind doing mine last? Brooklyn T. Guy: Alright Moony Unfunny: Please put it in my belly Toadette: What the fuck? Moony Unfunny: It'll be the less painful spot Brooklyn T. Guy: As you say Brooklyn T. Guy gives Moony Unfunny her flu shot Toad: What about me? Brooklyn T. Guy Alright then (Toad gets his flu shot) Toadette: So me next? Brooklyn T. Guy: Look there's Dumbo Toadette: I don't see him Brooklyn T. Guy: March Fools and you got you're flu shot! Toadette screams very loud Toadette: THAT WAS FUCKING PAINFUL! A week later Toadette is sleeping and we enter her dream Toadette: Uh oh I'm cornered Brooklyn T. Guy: HAHAHAHA I'm gonna shoot you with this needle and it's gonna hurt a lot! Toadette: Please no Brooklyn T. Guy repeats stab Toadette: AHHH Toadette wakes up Toadette: AHHH OMG What a scary needle Moony Unfunny: Toadette Why the fuck are you in a wheelchair it's only been a week since you got you're fly shot Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah, tons of people get them. Toadette: I nearly died Moony Unfunny: THAT IS A FUCKING FAKE CASE TOADETTE Toadette: No it isn't Moony Unfunny: Yeah, I can just easily knock it off, see? Toadette: I feel like a idiot Moony Unfunny: Of course you didn't get a regular shot it was a basic flu shot. Brooklyn T. Guy: Moony's telling the truth Toadette: Fine I'll get off Bowser: Hi Toadette what happend to you? Toadette: This is how this began, I turned on the news and it was flu season Moony took it yeah she went "Yay I'm safe" Toadette: Then I pushed Toad forward, and he got the flu shot Toadette: Then I was the only one left and I got corned the doctor pranked me into Dumbo being here. Bowser: It's important, I got my flu shot just 5 days ago. Toadette: Yeah I know but I had a fear of it since I was 4 Bowser: Why didn't you grow up? Toadette: I tried to end the fear but every time I said "It is like a needle so I think it should still be a fear" Bowser: Okay Toadette: So I need to get some milk for my cat Chef Pee Pee: Alright here is the car keys, I can trust you Toadette: Thank you Toadette: So I am in need of milk Bowser: Yeah I'm just walking Toadette: MOVE OUT THE WAY Bowser: Ahh Toadette runs over Bowser Bowser: I need to go to the hospital Toadette: That's what you get you little bitch for not moving out of the way. The end Trivia * This story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:From 2019 Category:InternetProblem Stories Category:Toadette Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes